Loma Linda University has a long-standing tradition for almost a century in looking at ways to create healthy and educated diverse communities. For almost three years LLU School of Medicine and Graduate School have Partnered with NIGMS in the implementation of the LLU-NIH Initiative for minority students Program to widening the pipeline of underrepresented minority students entering doctoral degrees in biomedical sciences graduate programs. The LLU-NIH IMSD application is a continuation and expansion of the original program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 1 is to enhance Loma Linda University Basic Science Program by increasing the number, expanding research opportunities and enhancing graduate admission qualifications of undergraduate underrepresented minority students interested in entering a Ph.D. or graduate M.D./Ph.D program. Undergraduate students will participate in biomedical research and a number of enrichment educational activities to increase their scientific proficiency and qualifications to be accepted in a Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 2 is to enhance and expand Loma Linda University Basic Science Program by increasing the number of minority students enrolled and successfully graduate with a Ph.D. or MD/PhD degree in the Basic Science Program at Loma Linda University. The program includes well designed educational modules to prepare students for a career as biomedical scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 3 is to increase the number and research proficiency and health disparity awareness of minority medical students that participate in biomedical research projects at LLU. Minority medical students will participate in summer research projects, scientific seminars, symposiums to increase potential for biomedical research and health disparity awareness. The main objective of the MSRP program is to increase the number of minority medical students involved in clinical and basic science research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Integration of these programs within the Office of Minority Student Development in the Biomedical Professions (OMSDBP) increases cost-effectiveness, facilitate program implementation and evaluation, and offer other benefits from synergy. [unreadable] [unreadable]